Life Goes On
by Elbe19
Summary: Wisst ihr, wie es ist, wenn man halbiert wird? Ich weiß es. Ich habe es am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Mir wurde meine andere Hälfte entrissen. Der Tag, an dem mein Bruder starb, war der schlimmste meines Lebens. Es war gleichzeitig auch der Schönste für die magische Welt, denn das Böse wurde besiegt. Doch der Kampf forderte viele Opfer, auch meinen Zwillingsbruder Fred Weasley.


Wisst ihr, wie es ist, wenn man halbiert wird? Ich weiß es. Ich habe es am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Mir wurde meine andere Hälfte entrissen. Der Tag, an dem mein Bruder starb, war der schlimmste meines Lebens. Es war gleichzeitig auch der Schönste für die magische Welt. Das ist der einzige Trost, den ich habe: er starb im Kampf für das Gute und das Gute hat schließlich gesiegt. Doch der Kampf forderte Opfer, viele Opfer. Und eines davon war Fred Weasley, mein Zwillingsbruder.

Seit dem Tod meines Bruders hat sich Einiges für mich verändert. Alles, um genau zu sein.

Ich sage oft nur halbe Sätze, in der Erwartung, Fred würde sie vervollständigen. Selbst wenn ich alleine bin, mache ich oft Scherze, nur um zu bemerken, dass keiner da ist, der mit mir darüber lacht.

Für meine ganze Familie war der Verlust schwer zu ertragen. Doch keiner von ihnen hat so gelitten, wie ich. Er war nicht nur mein Bruder, er war mein Zwillingsbruder, mein Seelenverwandter, mein bester Freund. Uns gab es praktisch nur zusammen.

In den ersten Tagen nach seinem Tod stand ich unter Schock. Tagelang saß ich nur in unserem alten Zimmer im Fuchsbau und starrte aus dem Fenster. Ich war in eine Traumwelt versunken, eine Welt in der Fred noch am Leben war. Ich merkte kaum, wenn meine Mutter hineinkam und mich beinahe anflehte, endlich etwas zu essen. Ich merkte kaum, wie mein Vater versuchte, mit mir über Fred zu reden. Ich merkte kaum, als meine kleine Schwester Ginny zu mir kam und versuchen wollte, mich wieder zurück in die Realität zu bringen. Sie saß wahrscheinlich schon eine Stunde da, redete auf mich ein und streichelte mir über den Rücken, als ich endlich den Kopf zu ihr drehte. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, wenn es jemand schaffen würde, mich aus dem Tief zu holen, dann Ginny.

„Hey, Gin." Meine Stimme war ganz rau, ich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Anstatt mich aufgrund meiner Geistesabwesenheit besorgt in den Arm zu nehmen, lachte sie laut auf. Ihr Lachen rettete mich. Es klang so schön, so etwas hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Es weckte mich wieder auf.

Ich starrte sie an.

„Das Leben geht trotzdem weiter, hm?"

„Ja, George. Das Leben geht weiter. Auch wenn es schwerer scheint als zuvor. Aber du tust niemandem einen Gefallen, wenn du dich hier verkriechst und vor dich hin vegetierst. Mir nicht, Mum nicht, Fred nicht und vor allem dir selbst nicht. Komm, komm mit mir runter in die Küche. Mum hat Auflauf gemacht."

Zögernd erhob ich mich. Ginny hielt mir ihre Hand hin, ich ergriff sie und sie führte mich aus dem Zimmer, ein erster Schritt zurück ins Leben.

Als Mum mich in der Küche stehen sah, keuchte sie auf und nahm mich in ihre Arme. Es tat so gut, mal wieder jemanden so nahe zu spüren.

„George, oh George!", schluchzte sie. „Ich bin so froh, dass du aus deinem Zimmer gekommen bist!"

Ich merkte, wie sehr sie sich um mich gesorgt hatte. Es tat mir leid, dass ich ihr nur noch mehr Kummer zugefügt hatte. Ich wollte einen Scherz machen, um sie aufzumuntern, doch mir fiel keiner ein.

Es fiel mir schwer, wieder in den Alltag hineinzukommen. Alle waren sehr geduldig, was auf der einen Seite sehr angenehm war – doch andererseits hatte ich auch genug davon, dass jeder Rücksicht auf mich nahm, für so etwas war ich noch nie der Typ gewesen. Fred auch nicht. Wir kamen immer alleine zurecht, wenn dann waren wir diejenigen, die anderen halfen. Und nun, nun kümmerte und sorgte sich jeder um mich, als hätten die anderen keine Sorgen.

Bis ich einmal genug davon hatte. Es war ein Dienstag gewesen, zwei Monate nach Freds Tod, schon beim Frühstück hatte Mum das größte Spiegelei mir gegeben. Rons Blick war nicht neidisch gewesen, wie ich es erwartet hätte, sondern verständnisvoll und mitleidig. Der arme Bruder, dem es sowieso schon so schlecht geht, soll er doch wenigstens das größte Spiegelei zum Frühstück bekommen. Später hatte Mum alle anwesenden Hausbewohner zum großen Hausputz beordert. Als ich fragte, was denn meine Aufgabe sei, antwortete sie, ich müsse nichts tun. Als ich sagte, ich sei durchaus zu etwas Hausarbeit im Stande, bekam ich die Aufgabe, die Wäsche aufzuhängen. Kaum hatte ich angefangen, kam Hermine herbeigeeilt und half mir. Verdammt nochmal, ich kann doch noch alleine die Wäsche aufhängen, noch dazu mit Magie! Abends hatte sich dann die ganze Familie im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Als ich hineinkam, waren bereits alle Stühle und Sofaplätze belegt. Sofort sprang Percy auf und bot mir seinen Platz an.

Das war's. Ich hatte genug davon, dass mich alle behandelten, als wäre ich zerbrechlich. Ich rastete aus und brüllte sie alle an. Was das denn solle, ich käme schon alleine klar.

Meine arme Familie, dabei hatten sie es doch nur gut gemeint.

Ich bin an diesem Abend ausgegangen. In einer Spelunke in der Nokturngasse betrank ich mich und später schlief ich mit einer Nutte. Ja, richtig gehört, ich hatte eine aufgedonnerte Frau am Straßenrand aufgelesen und sie für Sex mit mir bezahlt. Mit Geld, das mir langsam ausging, da wir uns schon seit Monaten nicht mehr ums Geschäft gekümmert hatten.

Früh am Morgen schwankte ich in eine Nische und schlief dort meinen Rausch aus, zu betrunken um nach Hause zu apparieren.

Dann begann das mit Christie und Jenny und Annabelle und Jackie und all den anderen Mädchen.

Christie traf ich in derselben Bar in der ich mich zwei Tage vorher so betrunken hatte. Ja, ich brauchte zwei ganze Tage, um wieder klar zu kommen. Ich war einfach keinen Alkohol gewohnt gewesen. Vor Freds Tod war ich nie der große Trinker gewesen. Ein paar Gläschen, nie mehr. Ich war davor auch noch nie so richtig betrunken gewesen. Fred und ich konnten auch ohne Alkohol, ohne Absturz immer gut Spaß haben.

Zwei Tage später saß ich also wieder in dieser Bar an der Theke, ganz allein und stürzte einen Feuerwhiskey nach dem anderen meine Kehle hinunter. Ich hatte an dem ersten Abend dort gelernt, dass das gut war, um ein wenig Schmerz zu vergessen. Das Gesöff konnte mich in einen Zustand versetzen, in dem mir alles egal war. Es war einfach herrlich.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür und sie kam herein. Sie war wunderschön. Sie hatte lange, blonde, lockige Haare, ein Engelsgesicht mit rotem Kussmund und langen dichten Wimpern, sie trug ein enges schwarzes Spaghettiträgertop, einen sehr kurzen Jeans-Minirock und knallrote Higheels.

Ich hatte mir nie etwas aus den Mädchen gemacht, die sich immer so auftakeln mussten. Ich mochte lieber die gemütlichen, kumpelhaften Mädchen, mit denen man Spaß haben konnte. Die sich nicht gleich Sorgen um ihre Nägel machen mussten.

Doch als ich diese Frau erblickte, da wusste ich nur noch, dass ich sie wollte.

Sie setzte sich auf den Barhocker neben mir.

„Jeff, einen Feuerwhiskey!"

Sie hatte eine tiefe Stimme, tiefer als ich erwartet hatte, die mich irgendwie sehr erregte.

Dann wand sie sich mir zu.

„Hallo. Wir kennen uns nicht. Ich bin Christie."

„Hi, Christie. Ich bin Fred."

Ich weiß bis heute nicht, warum ich ihr gesagt hatte, ich sei Fred. Aber was soll's, ich war bereits betrunken gewesen.

„Äh nein, Moment, ich bin George."

Sie blickte mich entgeistert an.

„Hör mal, auch wenn das mit uns nach nur einer Nacht endet, kannst du mir trotzdem deinen richtigen Namen verraten.

„Nein, nein, tut mir leid, ich habe eben nur an einen Fred gedacht, ich heiße wirklich George!"

In diesem Moment hätte ich mir in den Arsch beißen können. Ich wollte diese Frau haben und dann musste mir so etwas Dummes passieren!

Christie musterte mich skeptisch. Dann schien sie entschieden zu haben, dass sie mir glauben würde. Sie flüsterte mir „Los, tun wir's. Jetzt." in mein vorhandenes Ohr, packte meinen Arm und zerrte mich aus der Bar.

„Wohin gehen wir?", fragte ich verwirrt, lies mich jedoch mitziehen.

„Zu mir. Ist gleich da drüben. Ich hasse Sex auf dem Klo."

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem Kater auf. Verwirrt wegen der fremden Umgebung setzte ich mich auf. Christie lag nackt neben mir und schnarchte leise.

Ich versuchte mich an die Nacht zu erinnern, doch ich konnte nur noch Fetzen hervorrufen. Christie war eine Bombe im Bett gewesen, so viel konnte ich noch sagen. Angesichts meines Zustandes bezweifelte ich jedoch, dass es für sie genauso befriedigend gewesen war.

Stöhnend stieg ich aus dem Bett und machte mich erst einmal auf die Suche nach einer Toilette. Als ich wieder zurück ins Bett kam, war Christie wach.

„Guten Morgen, George."

„Morgen, Christie."

„Heißt du wirklich George?"

„Ja. Willst du meinen Ausweis sehen?"

„Nein danke", sie lachte. „Ich glaube dir auch so."

„Ahh...", stöhnte ich und hielt meinen Kopf. Ihr Lachen war nicht gerade förderlich für mein Kopfweh.

„Oh, tut mir Leid. Wie geht es dir? Kater?"

„Und wie."

„Du hast wohl ganz schön gebechert gestern, was? Ich schau mal, ob ich noch etwas Anti-Kater-Trank für dich habe." Sie stand auf und ging aus dem Zimmer. Sie war noch immer nackt. Sie war wunderschön.

Der Trank half ein wenig, auch wenn das Kopfweh nicht ganz wegging. Dazu hatte ich einfach zu viel getrunken.

Christie legte sich wieder zu mir ins Bett.

„Machst du so etwas eigentlich öfter?", fragte ich sie. „Fremde Typen mit nach Hause nehmen?"

Christie legte die Stirn in Falten. „Gelegentlich, wenn ich Lust drauf habe. Macht mich das jetzt zu einer Schlampe?"

„Nein, nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich … war nur neugierig."

„Irgendwie hält es keiner lange bei mir aus. Aber soll ich deswegen auf Sex verzichten?" Sie fing an, meine Brust zu streicheln. „Und du? Gehst du öfter mit fremden Frauen mit?"

„Erst seit neulich", antwortete ich ehrlich.

„Was ist neulich passiert?"

Sollte ich es ihr sagen? Sollte ich ihr von Fred erzählen? Konnte ich überhaupt mit einer Fremden über ihn reden?

„Neulich... neulich ist der Krieg zu Ende gegangen."

„Oh, ich... ich verstehe. Oder zumindest kann ich mir dazu etwas denken." Christie küsste mich auf die Stelle, an der sich einmal mein zweites Ohr befunden hatte. „Da ist wohl auch das hier passiert, oder?"

„Ja."

Sie küsste mich weiter. Ihr nackter Körper klebte an meinem. Es brauchte nicht viel, um wieder bereit zu sein.

Die Affäre mit Christie war nur kurz, aber heftig. Ich erklärte ihr von Anfang an, dass ich mich nur ablenken wollte. Sie stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Zwei Wochen lang lebte ich praktisch in ihrer Wohnung; wir tranken, wir aßen, wir hatten Sex, mehr brauchten wir nicht. Dann erreichte mich eine Eule.

_George, wir vermissen dich. Bitte komm doch wieder heim. Ginny_

„Christie, es war schön mit dir. Du hast mir wirklich geholfen, danke. Aber ich muss jetzt mal wieder weiter. Ich kann die Augen doch nicht immer geschlossen halten, verstehst du?"

Sie verstand es. Wir hatten ein letztes Mal atemberaubenden, betäubenden Sex – und dann verschwand ich aus ihrer Wohnung und ihrem Leben.

Ich ging nach Hause. Keiner fragte, wo ich gewesen war, was ich gemacht hatte. Sie waren alle nur froh, dass ich wieder da war und ich war es auch. Doch in mir war immer noch dieses große Loch. Also fing ich wieder an auszugehen. Dieses Mal in eine Muggelbar in unserem Nachbardorf. Mir gefiel, dass mich dort niemand wirklich kennen würde. Dort traf ich Jenny.

Jenny war ein hübsches, zierliches Mädchen mit langen, glatten, blonden Haaren. Sie war nicht besonders heiß im Vergleich zu Christie, aber sie gefiel mir. Sie war süß. Sie hatte pinke Nägel und eine pinke Handtasche. Ich flirtete sie an, doch sie ignorierte mich. Jetzt wollte ich sie erst recht. Ich legte mich ins Zeug und ein paar spendierte Drinks später tanzten wir eng zusammen. Drei Lieder später waren wir auf dem Weg zu ihr.

„Pschhht! Du mussss ganz leise sein! Meine Eltern sssschlafen schon."

Oh Merlin. Lass sie bitte über 18 sein.

„Deine Eltern?"

„Ja, ich bin wieder eingesssogen, alsich gefffeuert wurde, diese Schhhweine!"

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Neunsehn."

Wir gingen also in ihr Zimmer. Es war pink. Dieses Mal war sie diejenige, die eigentlich zu betrunken für Sex war. Ich wollte schon fast gehen, aber sie lies mich nicht.

„Heyyy, komm schon! Willsu jez nichmehr, weil ich bei meinen Eltern wohn? Los, leg dich aufss Bett und mach dich nackig!"

Sie schubste mich auf ihr Bett und zog sich aus. Wie hätte ich da noch gehen können?

Es war schön. Nicht atemberaubend, aber doch betäubend genug um das Loch in mir für eine Nacht zu vergessen.

Ich wachte früh auf und wollte mich aus dem Zimmer schleichen. Mit einem Schlag war sie wach.

„Bist du etwa einer von denen?" Sie kreischte fast. „Klar, schön n Mädel betrunken machen, flachlegen und am nächsten Tag einfach abhauen, du Arschloch!"

„Jenny, nein, so ist es nicht! Ich musste nur auf die Toilette, ehrlich!" Ich war ein schamloser, feiger Lügner. Und ich wusste schon da, dass ich bitter dafür bezahlen würde. So ehrlich und einfach wie mit Christie würde das hier nicht ablaufen.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ehrlich."

„Okay. Die Toilette ist gleich gegenüber."

So ein verdammter Mist.

Ich ging also auf die Toilette – ich hatte ja keine Wahl – deren Fenster viel zu klein zum Rausklettern war. Ich konnte also auch nicht einfach disapparieren, ohne aufzufallen. Ich ging wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Sie schlummerte bereits wieder. Sie war wirklich süß. Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hose auf und -

„Du willst ja doch abhauen!"

„Nein, Jenny, ich wollte nur eben was holen…"

Da huschte ein dreckiges Grinsen über ihr Gesicht.

„Einen Gummi etwa? Du kleiner Schlawiner, du willst es nochmal tun…"

„Ähm…"

„Oh ja, komm schon, gib's mir!"

Sie schlug die Decke zurück und reckte mir ihre Brüste entgegen.

Ich hatte gedacht, sie war in der Nacht zuvor nur so pervers gewesen, weil sie betrunken gewesen war, aber einmal ausgezogen war die Kleine anscheinend immer so.

Sie bewegte sich und ich bekam einen tieferen Einblick… Mein Gehirn schaltete sich aus. Ach, so schlimm ist sie doch gar nicht.

Die zweite Runde war besser als die erste. Jenny legte sich ins Zeug, sie war kaum zu halten.

Nach der zweiten folgten eine Dritte und eine Vierte.

Meine Güte, das Mädchen musste völlig ausgehungert gewesen sein! Warum hatte ich nochmal abhauen wollen?

Wir kuschelten schließlich erschöpft, sie klammerte sich an mich und sagte: „Du bleibst aber schon noch zum Frühstück, oder? Du musst doch meine Eltern kennenlernen!"

What the fuck? Ich starrte sie an.

„Süße, das… meinst du nicht, dass das ein bisschen früh dafür ist?"

„Früh? Wieso, ist doch schon halb 12!"

Wie war das, dumm fickt gut?

„Nein, ich meinte, wir kennen uns doch erst seit gestern… da willst du mich wirklich schon deinen Eltern vorstellen?"

„Warum willst du sie denn nicht kennenlernen? Du willst gar keine Beziehung mit mir, stimmt's? Du warst doch nur auf das Eine aus! Du bist doch so ein Arschloch, ich wusste es!"

Das mit Jenny hatte bald geendet. Am selben Tag noch, um genau zu sein. Nach einer fünften, sechsten und siebten Runde hatte ich schließlich genug von den Vorwürfen und keine Lust mehr, mich zu verteidigen. Jenny war zwar hübsch und süß und herrlich pervers, aber sie hatte auch gewaltig einen an der Klatsche. Ich schrieb ihr also meine „Nummer" auf, vergaß aber zu erwähnen, dass wir Zauberer kein Telefon benutzen. Ach halt, sie wusste ja auch gar nichts von meinen Zauberkünsten! Tja, so ein Pech.

Ich wusste, dass ich ein Arschloch war, aber es war mir egal. Wenn ich ihr Herz gebrochen hatte, dann war sie selbst schuld, dass sie sich innerhalb eines Tages in mich „verliebt" hatte. Sie würde schon darüber hinwegkommen.

Nach Jenny blieb ich für ein paar Abende zu Hause. Ich spielte Zaubererschach gegen Percy, weil er der Einzige war, der nicht zum Kotzen glücklich verliebt war. Bill und Fleur waren inzwischen wieder im Shell Cottage und arbeiteten vermutlich fleißig daran, Enkel für Mum und Dad zu produzieren. Charlie war wieder in Rumänien, außer seinen Drachen konnte dem nichts und niemand helfen. Ron und Hermine hatten sich die ersten Tage nach der Schlacht und Freds Tod etwas zurückgehalten, doch inzwischen lebten sie ihr Glück erbarmungslos aus und es gab fast niemanden hier im Haus, der sie noch nicht bei etwas erwischt hatte, bei dem man sie gerne nicht gesehen hätte. Und Ginny und Harry hatten auch wieder zueinander gefunden. Anscheinend hatten die Beiden sich in den ersten Wochen oft in Ginnys Zimmer verkrochen und man hatte sie nur reden hören. Irgendwann hatte das Reden aufgehört und sie hatten erklärt, dass sie ein Paar seien. Aber wenigstens konnten sie sich in Anwesenheit anderer Personen zurückhalten.

Also blieb mir nur Percy.

Mein Verhältnis zu ihm war besser als jemals zuvor. Vielleicht, weil er endlich kapiert hatte, dass Familie doch wichtiger war als Karriere. Vielleicht, weil mir nicht mehr nach Streichen zumute war. Vielleicht, weil wir alle erfahren hatten, dass wir die Menschen um uns schätzen mussten, solange sie unter uns weilen. So schätzen mussten, wie sie waren.

Aber das Loch blieb.

Irgendwann hielt ich es wieder nicht mehr aus. Ich musste wieder raus. Ich zog in meine und Freds Wohnung zurück. Ich stellte Freds Zeug in eine Abstellkammer. Es half nichts, weil mich trotzdem alles an ihn erinnerte. Das meiste Zeug gehörte schließlich uns beiden zusammen. Schließlich stellte ich alles in die Abstellkammer, was ich nicht unbedingt brauchte. Übrig blieben nur Bett, Kleiderschrank und Küchenmöbel. Es half trotzdem nichts.

Es tat so weh.

Ich ging in den tropfenden Kessel und betrank mich mal wieder. Als Tom mich rauswarf, weil ich rumpöbelte, ging ich wieder zu den Nutten.

Dasselbe wiederholte sich am Tag darauf.

Und am Tag darauf.

Und darauf.

Und –

„Sag mal, George, was machst du denn hier?"

Die verschwommene Gestalt vor mir hatte Harrys Stimme. Wie seltsam. Ich kniff die Augen zusammen. Es war Harry. Trotzdem seltsam.

„Was masn du ier, hm, Arry?"

Er musterte mich besorgt, oder zumindest nahm ich das an. Er sagte etwas, warf Tom ein paar Münzen hin und schleifte mich mit sich.

„Will so nich in n Fusbau, Arry!"

Ich versuchte mich zu wehren.

„Wir gehen auch nicht in den Fuchsbau. Wo hast du denn deinen Wohnungsschlüssel?"

Er suchte meine Taschen ab und wurde fündig. Er schleppte mich in meine Wohnung und legte mich aufs Bett.

Nach ein paar Stunden wachte ich auf, Harry war immer noch da.

„Geht's dir besser, George? Ich weiß, blöde Frage. Meinst du, dass es eine gute Idee war, schon wieder hier einzuziehen? Ich kann aber auch verstehen, dass dir im Fuchsbau die Decke auf den Kopf gefallen ist… Ich hab hier mal ein bisschen sauber gemacht. Hier lag der Staub von einigen Monaten rum. Ich dachte mir, dass dir das wahrscheinlich egal war. Wäre es mir an deiner Stelle vermutlich auch. Und ich hab gespült, weil das schon angefangen hat zu schimmeln. Ich hab dir außerdem nen Anti-Kater-Trank besorgt, steht auf dem Küchentisch. Weißt du, George, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst. Ich weiß es nicht, das gebe ich zu. Aber auch ich habe schon viele Menschen verloren, die mir viel bedeutet haben. Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus, Tonks, ganz zu schweigen von meinen Eltern, obwohl ich mich nicht an sie erinnern kann, und natürlich Fred. Natürlich kann keiner von uns die Beziehung nachfühlen, die Fred und du hattet. Aber ich möchte dir nur aus meiner Erfahrung sagen, dass es irgendwann vorbeigeht. Es wird immer schmerzen, an ihn zu denken, ja, aber irgendwann wirst du sehen, dass dein Leben auch ohne ihn weitergeht. Auch wenn du jetzt noch nicht sehen kannst, wann und wie, auch wenn du dir jetzt noch nicht vorstellen kannst, dass. Aber es geht weiter, du musst jetzt einfach durch diese verdammt schmerzhafte, beschissene Phase durch. Ohne dich völlig aufzugeben, ohne dich kaputtzumachen. Bitte, George. Deine Familie braucht dich, weißt du? Sie könnten nicht noch einen Verlust verkraften."

Er stand auf und ging.

Meine Familie würde einen weiteren Verlust nicht verkraften? Sie waren doch jetzt schon alle über Fred hinweg! Alle waren glücklich! Wer von ihnen würde mich schon großartig vermissen? Und von meinen Freunden, meinen tollen Freunden, hatte ich seit der Beerdigung keinen mehr gesehen. Nicht einmal Lee.

Damals wusste ich noch nicht, wie dankbar ich Harry für seinen Besuch einmal sein würde.

Damals war es für mich nur blödes Gelaber gewesen und ich machte weiter. Wenn auch nicht ganz so heftig wie zuvor. Denn unterbewusst hatten mich Harrys Worte bereits getroffen.

Dann lernte ich Annabelle kennen. Sie war hübsch und klug und witzig. Sie war der erste Mensch, dem ich seit Monaten gefallen wollte. Fünf Monate waren bereits seit Freds Tod vergangen und ich hatte mich noch keinen Tag besser gefühlt. Manchmal ertappte ich mich, wie ich besoffen in die Nachtluft schrie: „Und wann soll es besser werden, huh, Harry, wann?"

Lee Jordan hatte mich in der Woche davor kontaktiert und wir hatten uns auf ein oder mehrere Bier im tropfenden Kessel getroffen. Wir machten uns gegenseitig keine Vorwürfe, warum wir uns nicht gemeldet hatten. Anscheinend hatte er lange ein ähnlich tristes Leben geführt wie ich. Doch inzwischen ging es ihm besser. Er hatte einen seiner One-Night-Stands geschwängert, lebte mit ihr zusammen und freute sich auf seine Vaterrolle.

„Ich war zuerst ziemlich geschockt, als sie wieder vor meiner Tür stand und mir erklärte, sie bekäme ein Kind von mir. Aber nachdem wir alles geklärt hatten, trafen wir uns öfter und sie ist eine wirklich tolle Frau. Ich habe mich in sie verliebt und ich hoffe nicht nur des Kindes wegen, dass das mit uns hält. Ich glaube, die Verantwortung wird mir auch ein wenig gut tun. Aber Miranda ist sehr geduldig, sie weiß, dass das immer noch eine schwere Zeit für mich ist. Ihr Großvater war im ersten Krieg von Todessern ermordet worden und eine alte Schulfreundin im zweiten. Sie sagt, dass sie daher wisse wie ich mich fühlen müsse und gibt mir den Freiraum, den ich brauche, solange ich mich um sie und das Kind kümmere."

Das erste Mal sah ich Annabelle, als ich mit Lee in einer Disko war. Wir standen an der Bar, da mir nicht nach Tanzen zumute war. Plötzlich verschwand Lee und tauchte mit einer braunhaarigen Schönheit an seiner Seite wieder auf.

„Hey, Lee, du hast doch zu Hause schon eine!", rief ich empört. So konnte er sich die Familienidylle gleich abschminken.

„Das ist Annabelle, du Idiot, eine Freundin von Miranda. Annabelle, das ist George." Sie gab mir ihre Hand.

„Hi, George. Und was machst du so?"

„Ich, äh… im Moment mache ich gar nichts, um ehrlich zu sein."

Lee flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr.

„Oh, das wusste ich nicht! George, es tut mir Leid. Lee hat mir gerade erzählt, dass Fred dein Bruder war. Ich… entschuldige bitte."

„Schon okay, woher solltest du es denn wissen? Erzähl mir lieber, was du so machst."

„Ich mache eine Ausbildung im Ministerium in der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen mit Schwerpunkt in der Vergissmich-Zentrale. Mich fasziniert dabei vor allem der Umgang mit Muggeln."

„Oh je, du darfst nie meinem Dad begegnen!"

Lee und ich lachten. Es war mein erster Scherz seit Monaten gewesen. Seit dem 1. Mai, um genau zu sein.

Es wurde ein langer Abend. Annabelle und ich verstanden uns prächtig. Ich brachte sie mehr als einmal zum Lachen, ich war richtig erstaunt über mich selbst. Noch erstaunter war ich, als ich die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch entdeckte, die sich jedes Mal regten, wenn sie lachte.

Danach trafen wir uns öfter. Sie tat mir gut, richtig gut. Es war, als wäre ich aus einem Albtraum aufgewacht. Auch meiner Familie fiel das auf.

„Schön zu sehen, dass es dir wieder besser geht, George, mein Liebling", sagte mir Mum.

Es folgten wunderbare Wochen, ich war nicht mehr ich selbst. Ich schien Fred fast vergessen zu haben, weil ich so glücklich darüber war, dass ich n och fähig war, glücklich zu sein. Und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte ich einen Sinn im Leben, der über saufen, ficken und dabei irgendwie am Leben bleiben hinausging.

Doch dann kam Weihnachten. Das erste Weihnachten ohne Fred. Wir hatten Weihnachten geliebt. Fred und ich waren Familienmenschen, obwohl wir derselben auch oft Probleme bereiteten, obwohl wir ihnen Streiche spielten oder uns über sie lustig machten, wir liebten unsere Familie, jeden so wie er war, und wir verabscheuten jeden, der etwas gegen unsere Familie sagte. Und Weihnachten war ein Familienfest. Außerdem war jeder guter Laune und man beschenkte sich gegenseitig, um seine Zuneigung zu zeigen, die man sonst - aus unerklärlichen Gründen - vielleicht nicht vermuten würde. Dazu gab es immer wunderbares Essen, ob in Hogwarts oder zu Hause, Weihnachtsfestmähler waren immer die besten gewesen. Doch alles würde nun anders werden, denn Fred fehlte. Wie konnte ich fröhlich Weihnachten feiern, wenn die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben fehlte? War es nicht Freds Idee gewesen, damals einen versteinerten Gnom als Engel auf die Weihnachtsspitze zu hängen? War es nicht Fred gewesen, der Charlie einmal sein Geschenk (einen Miniaturdrachen, der sogar Feuer speien konnte) in letzter Sekunde gegen einen Haufen Drachenmist vertauscht hatte, und wir ihm dann erst abends das richtige Geschenk gegeben hatten? Und mit Fred hatte ich jede Schneeballschlacht gewonnen!

Ich konnte Weihnachten nicht ohne Fred feiern!

Doch Weihnachten kam, unaufhaltsam rückte es immer näher und während sich jeder freute, Weihnachtslieder sang und Glühwein trank, wurde ich immer missmutiger. Der Albtraum, aus dem ich kurz erwacht war, begann wieder. Ich versank wieder in einer Traumwelt, in der Fred noch lebte und jedes Mal, wenn ich daraus erwachte, wurde ich schlechter gelaunt. Annabelle wusste nicht, was los war. Sie kannte mich so nicht, sie kannte mich nur fröhlich, lachend, scherzend. Vielleicht mal etwas abwesend, wenn ich an meinen verstorbenen Bruder dachte. Nun schnauzte ich sie an, wenn sie im falschen Moment etwas sagte. Hatte keine Lust auf Unternehmungen mehr. Etwa eine Woche vor Weihnachten fuhr ich sie an und sagte, dass ich keine Geschenke wolle und dass weder sie noch irgendwer anderes irgendwelche Geschenke von mir erwarten solle.

Weihnachten selbst war natürlich ein Desaster. Für alle. Ich vergesse manchmal, dass Freds Verlust für meine Familie auch schlimm war, da es ja „nur" einer ihrer Brüder, einer ihrer Söhne war und nicht die eine Person, die einem näher stand als jeder andere. Nicht nur Bruder – Zwillingsbruder, Seelenverwandter, der beste Freund. Da sie besser mit seinem Tod zurechtkamen. Ich weiß, das ist unfair von mir. Auch für die anderen war das erste Weihnachten ohne Fred schlimm. Und ich machte es ihnen nicht leichter.

Arme Annabelle. Was hätte sie denn tun sollen? Ich weiß heute, dass es egal gewesen wäre, wie sie sich verhalten hätte, an mir hätte das nichts mehr verändert. Ich bin Annabelle sehr dankbar für unsere Zeit, denn ich hatte gelernt, dass es irgendwann wieder weitergehen würde. Nur zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht.

Sie blieb bis Januar. Als sie merkte, dass nicht nur Weihnachten schwierig war, nicht nur Silvester, dass es ein grundlegendes Problem meinerseits war, bei dem sie mir nicht mehr länger helfen konnte, gab sie auf.

Als sie ging, verhielt ich mich schrecklich. Ich heulte und flehte sie an zu bleiben. Ich versperrte ihr den Weg zur Tür, ich klammerte mich an sie. Wenn ich ihr heute über den Weg laufe, schäme ich mich manchmal noch immer. Sie hatte schließlich keine Wahl gehabt, aber für mich war es, als ließe sie mich im Stich. Wie Fred es getan hatte. Was ich ihr auch gesagt hatte.

Als sie weg war, ging es mir wieder richtig dreckig. Ich betrank mich in zwielichtigen Spelunken in der Nokturngasse. Ich entging nur knapp Alkoholvergiftung, da bin ich mir sicher. Wenn ich mal „nüchtern" genug war, um ein Mädel abzuschleppen, dann waren diese ebenso zwielichtig wie die Spelunken, in denen ich sie aufgabelte. Ich kann mich an keinen einzigen Namen, kein einziges Gesicht erinnern. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch ganz gut so.

Dann lernte ich Jackie kennen. Ich sah sie schon beim Eintreten in den Pub. Ihre knallroten Dreads stachen mir sofort ins Auge. Sie hatte ein kleines, hübsches Gesicht, nichts markantes. Ein Piercing an der Augenbraue, eines an der Lippe. Unter ihrem Top lugte ein halbes Tattoo hervor. Sie war schmal und hatte eine dafür ordentliche Oberweite.

Ich holte mir ein Bier und näherte mich ihrem Tisch.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Sie musterte mich und grinste schelmisch.

„Wenn du das aushältst."

„Ich denke, ich komme klar."

Ich konnte natürlich nicht ahnen, worauf ich mich einließ.

Es wurde ein langer Abend, der schon nach kurzer Zeit in meiner Wohnung endete. Wir tranken viel. Wir hatten Sex, die ganze Nacht lang. Und als wir am späten Nachmittag erwachten, ging alles von vorne los.

Irgendwann zogen wir in ihre Wohnung um. Ich lernte ihre Mitbewohner kennen, die alle Namen wie Booty, Preacher oder Lollipop hatten.

Dann ging der erste Joint rum. Es war mein erster, denn, wie gesagt, Fred und ich hatten so etwas nie gebraucht. Aber Fred war nicht mehr hier. Fred war weg, verdammt nochmal, für immer weg. Niemand war da, um mich davon abzuhalten. Fred war weg. Weg. Weg. Er war einfach abgehauen und hatte mich hier zurückgelassen. Mit meinen Problemen und Sorgen und Ängsten, mit meinem Schmerz, einem Schmerz, den er nie fühlen musste. Soll mir einer Vorwürfe machen. Hat doch keiner eine Ahnung. Ich wollte nur vergessen. Bisher hatten mir Alkohol und bedeutungsloser Sex gereicht, doch nun lernte ich ein weiteres Mittel zum Vergessen kennen. Mir war das nur recht.

Es war herrlich. Mir war schwindlig, aber ich musste lachen. Lachen, wie ich schon lange nicht mehr, vielleicht noch nie in meinem Leben gelacht hatte. Ich fühlte mich toll.

Und dann da gab es auch noch die vielen kleinen bunten Pillen.

Einen Monat verbrachte ich bei und mit und in Jackie. Es war ein bunter, lauter Monat und wenn ich heute an die Zeit zurückdenke, dann verschwinden die Tage in einem Wirbel, aus dem ich nur einzelne, unzusammenhängende Momente und Szenen herausfiltern kann. Es war ein betäubender Monat. Zu keiner Zeit hatte ich Fred so sehr vergessen wie in diesem Monat. Und doch hörte der Schmerz nicht auf. Nichts schien zu helfen. Kein Alkohol, kein Sex, kein Gras, keine Pillen. Er hörte nicht auf.

Nach einem besonders heftigen Rausch träumte ich von Fred. Ich weiß nicht mehr, worum es ging, was er tat und was er sagte. Ich weiß nur noch, dass mir danach bewusst wurde, dass es so auch nicht weiterging.

Ich dachte an das, was Harry mir gesagt hatte. Dass es irgendwann weitergehen würde. Auch, wenn ich es mir jetzt noch nicht vorstellen konnte.

Mir wurde klar, dass es nichts brachte, den Schmerz weiter zu unterdrücken, ihn weiter betäuben zu wollen. Ich würde diese Phase nicht zugedröhnt überwinden können und danach nüchtern aufwachen und alles wäre gut. Ich verlängerte die Phase nur.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ ich Jackie und ihre WG.

Ich ging zu Lee.

"Merlin, George, wie siehst du denn aus?", fragte er bestürzt, als er mir die Tür öffnete.

„So schlimm?" Ich hatte mich schon lange nicht mehr im Spiegel gesehen.

„Komm rein und erzähl mir, was los war. Du warst seit einem Monat nicht zu erreichen. Wo warst du?"

Lee und Miranda, die wirklich eine tolle Frau war, waren großartige Gastgeber, die mich eine Woche beherbergten, bevor ich mich wieder bei meiner Familie blicken ließ.

Dann blieb ich einige Wochen lang nüchtern. Ich lernte, den Schmerz auszuhalten, mit ihm, umzugehen. Die Wunde brauchte noch lange, um zu heilen, aber sie eiterte immerhin nicht mehr.

Tja, und dann kam mein Geburtstag. Mein erster Geburtstag, denn davor war es immer unser Geburtstag gewesen. Ich feierte nicht und mich fragte auch keiner, ob ich ihn feiern wollte. Jeder kannte die Antwort. Ich bekam trotzdem Geschenke, obwohl ich keine wollte, doch anders als an Weihnachten, nahm ich sie an, um den Menschen, die ich liebte eine Freude zu machen. Mum backte sogar einen Kuchen, doch sie ließ die Beschriftung sein. Es wäre für uns alle mehr als deprimierend gewesen, nur meinen Namen auf der Torte zu sehen.

Später fuhren die anderen an sein Grab. Ich kam nicht mit. Ich wusste, dass ich sowieso schon am Rande des erneuten Zusammenbruchs war. Den musste ich nicht auch noch heran bitten.

Abends saß ich wieder im Tropfenden Kessel. Ich trank kein Bier, denn das knallte zu langsam, und keinen Feuerwhiskey, denn der knallte zu schnell. An diesem Abend machte ich kein Mädchen an und alle mir geltenden Blicke ignorierte ich. Dieser Abend gehörte mir – und Fred. Fred.

Irgendwann wurde mir heiß und ich musste raus, um frische Luft zu schnappen.

Es tat so weh. So verdammt weh. Fast ein Jahr war vergangen und es tat immer noch so weh. Ich dachte an unseren letzten gemeinsamen Geburtstag. Wie glücklich wir waren.

„Happy birthday to Fred, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to everyone, happy birthday to… anyone!"

Wie verrückt schrie ich es in die Nachtluft. Ich schrie meinen Schmerz hinaus. Ich erntete komische Blicke, doch es war mir egal. Sollte ruhig jeder an meinem Schmerz teilhaben.

Ich lehnte mich an die Wand und glitt langsam auf den Boden.

Warum war er nicht hier? Warum? Er konnte nicht weg sein. Ich war noch nie allein gewesen. Wir waren immer zu zweit gewesen, immer. Wir hatten immer alles zusammen gemacht, immer. Und nun war er fort für immer und ich war allein für immer. Nur dass Fred an einem besseren Ort war, denn dort, wo er war, konnte es diesen Schmerz nicht geben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit ging ich wieder hinein.

Meine Haut brannte, da Aprilnächte noch nicht besonders mild sind, aber ich spürte es kaum.

„Einen Feuerwhiskey, Tom!"

Jetzt war es Zeit, mein Gehirn mal wieder auszuschalten, meine Gefühle mal wieder abzuschalten, meinen Schmerz mal wieder zu betäuben. Nur für eine Nacht. Es war immerhin mein Geburtstag.

Ich spürte eine Hand auf meiner Schulter.

„George?"

Ich drehte mich um und sah in eines der schönsten Gesichter, die es auf dieser Welt gab. Angelina.

„George, was machst du denn hier, ganz allein?"

„Meinst du, ich will diesen Tag feiern?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Es tut mir leid, George. Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

„Ich wollte mich eigentlich gerade wegschießen. Aber setz dich ruhig."

Sie blickte mich sorgenvoll an.

„Dir geht's richtig scheiße, stimmt's? Es ist so schrecklich, einfach nur schrecklich. Ich weine selbst noch oft. Ich kann es einfach immer noch nicht glauben. Dass er wirklich weg ist."

Ich nickte stumm und setzte das Glas an meine Lippen.

„Und wie geht's dir so? Was machst du so?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich war jetzt fast ein Jahr bei meinen Großeltern in Südafrika. Bin gerade erst hier angekommen. Ich wollte danach nur noch weg, weißt du? Es hat mir glaub ich ganz gut getan. Ich hab ein wenig gejobbt. In Bars und Cafés, einmal sogar als Model. Und meinen Großeltern hab ich geholfen. Sie führen ein einfaches Leben im Nirgendwo, mit ein paar Nachbarn, alles Zauberer. Früher hatten sie eine große Farm, aber inzwischen haben sie nur noch ein paar Tiere. Es war wirklich schön dort, aber jetzt hat es mich wieder zurück nach England gezogen."

„Hört sich wirklich toll an."

„Und du? Was hast du so gemacht? Hast du überhaupt irgendwas gemacht?"

„Nein. Gar nichts. Rumgelungert."

Angelina lachte.

„Oh, George, wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann siehst du auch so aus."

„So schlimm?"

Ich musste auch ein wenig lachen.

„Es war kein einfaches Jahr, das ist sicher an keinem von uns spurlos vorbeigegangen. Und für dich war es sicher besonders hart. Und der Laden?"

„Der Laden. Was soll damit sein? Soll ich ihn etwa einfach so weiterführen? Das geht doch eh in die Hose. Unsere besten Ideen waren alle von Fred. Und außerdem, ich kann unseren Laden doch nicht einfach alleine, ohne ihn weiterführen."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das gewollt hätte. Er hätte bestimmt nicht gewollt, dass all seine, eure brillanten Ideen in Vergessenheit geraten, sondern, dass du weitermachst. Die Leute brauchen auch heute noch Spaß, George, sieh dich selbst an! Glaubst du nicht, dass die Welt euch heute noch genauso braucht wie vor dem Krieg?"

„Angelina, ich glaube nicht, dass ich die richtige Person bin, um den Leuten Spaß zu bringen. Nicht mehr."

„Wer dann, wenn nicht du? Ich weiß, dir ist noch nicht danach… aber ich glaube, dass Fred gewollt hätte, dass du euren Laden weiterführst. Ich bin mir sicher. Überleg's dir, wenn du soweit bist, ja?"

Sie stand auf.

„Angelina!"

„Ja?"

„Wann seh ich dich wieder?"

Sie lächelte.

„Übermorgen, wenn du willst. Ich muss morgen erst mal zu meinen Eltern und ihnen hallo sagen. Aber übermorgen halte ich mir frei, okay? Und George?"

„Ja?"

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag."

Minutenlang starrte ich die Tür an, durch die sie verschwunden war. Ich hatte vergessen, wie schön Angelina war. Ich hatte vergessen, dass ich selbst in sie verliebt gewesen war, bevor Fred sie mir weggeschnappt hatte. Ich war nie wütend auf ihn gewesen. Auch nicht auf sie. Ich hatte es den Beiden gegönnt. Ich war nur ein bisschen eifersüchtig gewesen und hatte mich hauptsächlich für sie gefreut. Schließlich gehörten sie beide zu den wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben. Ich hatte meine Bedürfnisse und Gefühle zurückgestellt.

Und als sie jetzt einfach so aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, kamen auch meine Gefühle für sie zurück.

Ich trank an diesem Abend nichts mehr. Ich brauchte keinen Rausch, kein Delirium. Ich war schon so völlig aufgewühlt. Da waren einerseits immer noch die Trauer um Fred, dieser unendlich große Schmerz. Und auf der anderen Seite waren die neuen Gefühle, die Freude, Angelina gesehen zu haben und sie bald wieder zu sehen. Ich war verwirrt.

Wir hatten sie beide schon immer toll gefunden, seit wir, nun ja, begannen uns für Mädchen zu interessieren. Es gab viele hübsche Mädchen auf Hogwarts, keine Frage, aber in unserer Klasse war die Schönste von allen, jedenfalls in unseren Augen. Doch wir waren nicht die Einzigen, selbst Lee versuchte wieder und wieder bei ihr zu landen.

Es war aber nicht nur ihr Aussehen. Sie war witzig und locker und cool, sie war eine erstklassige Jägerin, eine tolle Freundin.

Und selbst wenn sie jemandem einen Korb gab, fühlte man sich danach nicht schlecht.

Es war kein Wunder, dass sie so beliebt war.

Also sollte ich mich eigentlich auch nicht wundern, dass ich immer noch Gefühle für sie hatte.

Aber durfte ich überhaupt so empfinden? Schließlich war sie Freds Freundin gewesen.

Ich konnte lange nicht einschlafen. In mir herrschte ein Gefühlscocktail. Trauer, Wut, Freude, schlechtes Gewissen, Trauer, Schmetterlinge im Bauch, Wut, schlechtes Gewissen, Freude, Trauer

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war ich erschöpft.

Und ich freute mich auf den nächsten Tag. Ob ich sollte oder nicht, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Und außerdem, ich traf mich schließlich nur mit ihr, wir würden schließlich nur reden. Dass ich Gefühle für sie hatte, würde ohnehin nichts bedeuten, denn sie hatte keine für mich. Sie hatte sich damals schließlich für Fred entschieden und nicht für mich. Und meine Gefühle für sie hatte ich auch vor Freds Tod schon gehabt.

Also entschied ich, dass ich mich zurechtmachen konnte, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Ich wollte nicht, dass ich so scheiße aussah, wie ich gestern ausgesehen haben musste. Also nahm ich ein Bad. Für etwa zehn Minuten, länger hatte ich es nicht ausgehalten, ruhig liegen zu bleiben.

Ich war richtig aufgeregt, dabei konnte man unser Treffen nicht mal als Date bezeichnen.

Dann wieder wurde der Schmerz größer und ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich überhaupt wieder freuen durfte im Leben. Alle sagten ja, aber woher wollten die denn das wissen?

Ich wusste nicht, was mit mir los war. Ich verhielt mich schlimmer als ein pubertärer Junge. Ich verstand mich selbst nicht und ich wollte, dass alles wieder normal werden würde. Diese Verwirrtheit war fast noch schlimmer als die Trauer, die ich davor als Einziges gespürt hatte.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht viel besser als in der Nacht zuvor. Endlich war der Morgen da, endlich der Tag, an dem ich sie wiedersehen würde.

Es war toll. Wir redeten viel. Sie erzählte von Afrika. Wir lachten auch oft und wenn es geschah, dann war es so befreiend, so wundervoll. Sie tat mir einfach gut.

Wir trafen uns öfter. Jeden Tag, um genau zu sein. Ich gestand ihr, was ich im letzten Jahr wirklich alles getan hatte. Sie verurteilte mich nicht.

„Bekommst du auch manchmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn du fröhlich bist, weil du nicht weißt, ob du schon wieder fröhlich sein darfst?", fragte sie mich.

„Seit wann kannst du denn Gedanken lesen? Ja! Genau die Frage quält mich schon lange. Vor allem in den letzten Tagen."

Sie musterte mich.

„Warum vor allem in den letzten Tagen?"

„Nur… nur so."

Ich spürte, dass ich rot anlief und sah nach unten. Was war denn nur los mit mir?

Sie legte ihre Hand auf meine.

„George."

„Ja?"

Sie sagte nichts und sah mich nur an.

"Du hast damals ihn gewählt."

„Ich habe überhaupt niemanden gewählt. Ich hätte mich nie entscheiden können zwischen euch. Es war Fred, der den ersten Schritt machte, er lud mich zum Weihnachtsball ein, deswegen war ich mit ihm zusammen. George, ich habe mich damals nicht gegen dich entschieden, verstehst du? Fred nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, in dem er die Initiative ergriff, während du immer nur stumm daneben standest. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Interesse hattest, verstehst du?"

„Ich dachte, ich hätte dir das gezeigt?"

„Wenn ich es nicht verstanden habe, dann tut es mir leid. Ich mochte euch beide schon immer und eigentlich immer gleich. Dann bat Fred mich, mit ihm auf den Weihnachtsball zu gehen und ab da hatte er die Nase vorn. Es hätte genauso gut andersrum passieren können."

Ich lächelte.

„Nein, hätte es nicht. Fred war immer eine Nase vor mir, egal bei was. Selbst bei unserer Geburt. Es hätte nicht andersrum passieren können, weil es dann nicht Fred gewesen wäre, der dich mir weggeschnappt hätte und wäre es nicht Fred gewesen, hätte ich wahrscheinlich auch versucht um dich zu kämpfen."

„Aber darum geht es jetzt doch gar nicht, oder? Du weißt, was ich damit sagen wollte."

„Ja."

„George, ich glaube nicht, dass Fred etwas dagegen hätte. Er würde wollen, dass wir beide glücklich sind, meinst du nicht?"

„Ich… ich nehme es an. Aber sicher sein kann ich mir nicht."

„George! Niemand kannte Fred besser als du, ihr habt gegenseitig eure Sätze vollendet. Und du willst mir jetzt sagen, dass du nicht sicher weißt, ob Fred etwas dagegen hätte, wenn wir zusammen sind, obwohl wir uns lieben?"

Sie blickte mich intensiv an.

„Es ist ja nicht einmal so, dass das mit Fred und mir mit seinem Tod geendet hat. Das wäre wirklich pietätlos. Wir waren schließlich schon nicht mehr zusammen, als ihr Hogwarts verlassen habt und euch auf den Laden konzentriert habt."

„Ich weiß, dass es für ihn okay wäre. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob es für mich okay ist."

„Was soll denn das heißen, George?"

„Ich… weiß doch auch nicht. Es ist nur so, ich… ich fühle mich gut, wenn ich bei dir bin, aber eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt mir auch, dass ich es nicht dürfte. Es ist genau das, was du vorhin angesprochen hast."

„Und was genau heißt das jetzt? Wir können nicht zusammen sein?"

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst. Meld dich einfach, wenn du das mit dir geklärt hast."

Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick verließ sie das Café.

Tagelang saß ich in meiner Wohnung und wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Trostlos. So war ich. Dass sie überhaupt etwas von mir wollte. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht erlauben. Oder doch?

Ich vermisste Fred. Ich vermisste ihn so sehr. Bald war es ein Jahr her. Lebte ich nun tatsächlich schon ein Jahr ohne meinen Zwillingsbruder?

Er könnte mich auch davon überzeugen, das Richtige zu tun. Wobei sich die Frage dann gar nicht stellen würde. Wie würde Angelina sich entscheiden, wenn Fred noch leben würde? Für ihren Ex-Freund? Oder für mich? Oder wäre sie gar nicht nach Afrika gegangen und hätte vielleicht hier jemanden kennengelernt?

„Hey, Gin. Kann ich mal mit dir reden?" Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer und packte ihren Koffer. Am nächsten Tag startete das letzte Drittel ihrer Schulzeit. So weit waren Fred und ich nie gekommen. Die Erinnerung an unseren Schulabbruch ließ mich beinahe schmunzeln. Wegen Harry war sie in allen Ferien nach Hause gekommen.

„Klar, komm rein. Was gibt's?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe Angelina getroffen. Wir… wir empfinden beide etwas füreinander."

„Das ist doch gut, George."

„Sie war Freds Freundin. Ich fühle mich wie ein Verräter."

„Aber sie waren doch schon lange auseinander, oder?"

„Ja, aber …"

„George, ich bin sicher, dass Fred wollen würde, dass du glücklich bist. Auch mit Angelina. Das Leben geht weiter, weißt du nicht mehr? Du hast es selbst gesagt. Auch das gehört zum Leben dazu. Du darfst wieder glücklich sein."

„Ich hatte noch gar nicht begriffen, was das heißt, als ich es gesagt habe. Es war mehr… wie eine Floskel."

Ginny nahm mich in die Arme.

„Es tut so weh, Gin. Ich vermisse ihn so."

„Ich weiß. Ich auch. Es gibt nicht einen Tag, an dem ich nicht an ihn denke."

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.

„George, das mit Angelina ist okay, ok? Versprich mir, dass das mit euch was wird."

„Versprich du mir lieber, dass du nicht zu gut abschneidest, ein drittes Mal Ohnegleichen in jedem Fach bei den NEWTs in der Familie, Fred würde sich im Grab umdrehen."

Ginny lachte.

„Da ist er wieder, der alte George! Aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Harry ist nicht da um mich vom Lernen abzuhalten, wie damals bei den OWLs…"

Nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny verbrachte ich wieder einige Tage alleine in der Wohnung. So langsam schien ich zu begreifen, was mir alle seit Wochen zu erklären versuchten, was ich unterbewusst auch schon längst verstanden hatte.

Das Leben geht wirklich weiter. Auch wenn man es nicht für möglich hält. Es mag schwieriger sein als zuvor, aber es ist immer noch lebenswert. Und man sollte es auch leben, allein um den Verstorbenen in Ehre zu gedenken.

Am 30. April 1999 ging ich schließlich zu Angelina. Sie öffnete die Tür und wir küssten uns, erst stürmisch, dann vorsichtig.

„Ich hab es jetzt verstanden."

„Hast ja ganz schön lange gebraucht", sagte sie.

Am nächsten Tag gingen wir gemeinsam zur Gedenkfeier. Es war ein schmerzvoller Tag mit vielen Tränen, doch ich konnte es aushalten. Ich brauchte keinen Alkohol, keinen unbedeutenden Sex, keine Drogen mehr. Ich hatte jetzt Angelina. Ich hielt ihre Hand, den ganzen Tag über. Wir ließen nicht los.

Heute kann ich auf die Frage, wie es mir geht, ehrlich antworten, dass es mir gut geht. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht an Fred denke und ihn nicht vermisse, aber ich weiß jetzt, wie ich damit umgehen kann. Angelina half mir, das Geschäft wieder aufzubauen und nach ein paar Jahren, stieg Ron mit ein. Es läuft sehr gut. Und wenn ich nach einem langen Arbeitstag nach Hause komme, dann erwarten mich zwei süße, freche Kinder und meine wunderschöne Frau. Das Leben geht weiter.


End file.
